


Appelle moi Emmanuel

by pilgrim67



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Macdeau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: Et si Emmanuel était ministre de l’Économie et Justin un cowboy au grand cœur ? Rêvons ensemble..."Tout ce qui se passe dans la cabane à sucre reste dans la cabane à sucre, n’est-ce pas ? "





	Appelle moi Emmanuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teli/gifts).



> Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien : il s'agit d'un conte de Noël (bon anniversaire à Justin, bonne fête à Emmanuel), donc 100% clichés et 0% réalisme. Pardon d'avance à nos amis canadiens pour les approximations, je ne suis qu'une misérable française. 
> 
> Merci pour votre indulgence, merci de ne pas me réclamer de suite... TT
> 
> La musique à écouter ABSOLUMENT est "Everything" de Lifehouse...

**Appelle-moi Emmanuel**

**  
**

Je le regarde, l’air pensif devant la cheminée, sa tasse de thé sur les genoux. Depuis quelques minutes il ne parle plus et je n’ose pas interrompre sa rêverie, à moins que ce soit le contrecoup du décalage horaire, ou la douce chaleur du feu. Il est arrivé hier avec sa garde rapprochée, son épouse, quelques assistants logés dans un hôtel proche et ses deux officiers de sécurité. Beaucoup de monde pour un seul homme, mais je ne dois pas oublier qu’il est ministre. Un jeune ministre de l’économie, je n’avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant, je ne m’intéresse pas à la politique française. Je ne m’intéresse qu’à ma propriété, mon « ranch » comme disent les Français en mal de Far West. Plusieurs hectares de cultures et de bovins, et mon gîte touristique en mode écotourisme, 10 chambres d’hôtes qui ne désemplissent pas, heureusement.    

Je jette un coup d’œil au texto de Franck, qui m’aide à gérer mon affaire, il me confirme que tout est prêt pour le lendemain, une randonnée à cheval dans les environs et une halte dans une cabane à sucre. La balade idéale pour touriste en goguette, un shot de nature et de verdure. Une sacrée organisation, mine de rien. Et là, c’est d’autant plus compliqué…

Je me souviens quand je l’ai vu débarquer, hier, avec son costume sur mesure et ses chaussures en cuir, je n’ai pas pu retenir une petite grimace. Pas l’habit idéal pour une chevauchée sur les sentiers, on partait de loin. Je l’ai à peine aperçu hier, entre sa visite à la scierie et le pèlerinage obligatoire dans la réserve voisine, haut lieu représentatif des Premières nations, un incontournable ici. Entre son épouse, son staff, celui des élus et les journalistes, c’est tout un troupeau qui s’est déplacé en procession sur des sentiers balisés, sous haute sécurité. Avec un soupir je repense à tous les agents fédéraux qui se sont succédé sur la propriété pour vérifier chaque recoin, et toutes les préconisations et notes diverses que j’ai eues pour l’accueil d’un tel personnage.

\- Je vous rappelle que mon père était Premier ministre, ai-je grommelé à la vingtième question redondante sur mes salariés et mon aptitude à recevoir un haut dignitaire étranger. De toute façon je sais bien que c’est pour ça que vous m’avez choisi, entre autres…

\- On a une forte pression du PM et de l’ambassade, vous comprenez, a glissé mon interlocutrice avec un sourire gêné, on ne peut pas aller chez n’importe qui. Mais votre implantation présente toutes les garanties nécessaires, a priori.

\- C’est trop d’honneur…

Deux mois que je prépare cette venue avec des interlocuteurs divers et variés mais tous stressés, à tout envisager, évaluer, améliorer à l’infini, tout ça pour se retrouver comme deux statues dans des fauteuils confortables, devant un feu. Depuis mon fauteuil je ne vois que son profil fin, et un petit pli amer au coin des lèvres, invisible quand il sourit. Dès son arrivée j’ai été frappé par sa poigne franche, sa prestance, cette assurance tranquille et ce regard pénétrant, métallique. Un homme particulier, qui attire l’attention et trouve un mot pour chacun, chaleureux et personnalisé. A coup sûr un homme politique de valeur, et je m’y connais. J’en ai vu dans ma jeunesse, des politiciens d’ici ou d’ailleurs, et celui-ci sort de l’ordinaire. Il y a une petite flamme chez lui, inexplicable. Et cette énergie incroyable, ce sourire perpétuel. Sauf là, devant ce feu.

Une bûche craque dans l’âtre et il sursaute comme s’il se réveillait, renversant un reste de thé, puis jette un coup d’œil autour de lui. Je fais mine de ne pas l’avoir vu, pour ne pas le gêner, puis me lève pour prendre la théière sur la table.

\- Encore un peu de thé ?

\- Non, non, merci, répond-il avec un sourire. Je crois que je vais bientôt aller me coucher, il est tard et on se lève tôt, demain, c’est ça ?      

\- En principe, oui. Mais c’est comme vous voulez, on peut partir plus tard, si vous voulez. De toute façon nous serons un tout petit groupe, on peut adapter les horaires. Après la journée que vous avez passée vous voulez peut-être dormir un peu, dis-je en me rapprochant du feu.

\- Inutile, je dors très peu. Alors autant partir tôt, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Je retiens un sourire, haussant les épaules :

\- Vous savez, du temps, on en a ici. On court pas tout le temps comme les gens de la ville, les balades sont adaptées à chaque cavalier et on finit toujours par arriver à la cabane à sucre. Mais c’est amusant, les touristes ont toujours les yeux sur leur montre ou leur portable à leur arrivée, c’est une vraie addiction.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, amusé :

\- Sans doute, oui. Moi-même je n’arrête pas de vérifier mes mails alors que mes collaborateurs dorment déjà, à Paris. J’ai toujours l’impression que le temps file trop vite, par rapport à tout ce que j’ai à faire. Je leur dis toujours : « Plus tard, c’est trop tard ». Mais tout va si vite…

\- Je comprends. Les citadins sont comme ça, stressés. Toujours connectés. Il y en a même qui tombent de cheval parce qu’ils ont les yeux fixés sur l’écran. C’est pour ça que j’interdis les portables à cheval, désormais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- La sécurité est prioritaire. Et puis comment voulez-vous qu’ils apprécient la balade s’ils ne regardent rien ? La forêt est tellement belle, en cette saison. Flamboyante. S’ils font tous ces kilomètres j’espère que c’est pour en profiter un peu, sinon autant qu’ils restent chez eux.

Il fait une petite moue indulgente, il me prend pour un plouc. Un bouseux. Je sors ma bouteille de bourbon et je nous en remplis deux petits verres. Il fait mine d’hésiter puis porte le verre à ses lèvres, avec précaution.

\- Vous me prenez pour un rustre, hein ? dis-je en m’asseyant dans un fauteuil presque en face de lui. On ne vit pas dans le même monde, je crois. Et c’est très bien.

En penchant un peu la tête il m’observe avec attention, toujours amusé.

\- Tant mieux si c’est très bien. Qu’est-ce qui pousse un fils de Premier ministre à fuir Ottawa et s’installer dans cette région perdue ? Trop de westerns ?

\- C’est ça. Absolument. Un rêve d’enfant. J’adore la nature, je me sens vivre avec mon troupeau, mes chevaux. Rien n’est affecté ici, rien n’est dans le paraitre. Pas de ronds de jambes pour un poste plus élevé, pas de lobbyistes ni d’hommes d’affaires qui se croient supérieurs à vous.

\- Un petit complexe d’infériorité ?

\- Pas du tout, dis-je en rigolant. J’ai fait des études, j’ai des compétences, je pense que je pourrais fonctionner en milieu professionnel classique. Mais je ne le veux pas. C’est un choix. Un choix de vie, lié à beaucoup de choses…

On échange un regard, je ne cille pas, que sait-il de moi ? Est-ce que de bonnes âmes lui ont parlé de ma vie intime ? Il détourne le regard en premier, soudain grave.

\- Je comprends. Chacun ses choix. C’est bien de les assumer.

\- Et vous, qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir ministre ? L’attrait des gyrophares ?

\- Non, pas du tout. J’ai hésité, vous savez. J’avais une belle carrière toute tracée dans la banque, et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis un jour j’ai rencontré un homme politique qui m’a donné envie de me battre pour mon pays, pour changer les choses. Casser la vieille politique et repartir sur des bases neuves. Il y a tant de choses à faire…

Il s’interrompt et fronce les sourcils, sortant son portable de sa poche.

\- Brigitte ne se sent pas très bien, je vais monter, excusez-moi.

\- Pas de soucis. Si ça ne va pas demain matin, on annulera la randonnée, bien sûr. Avez-vous besoin de médicaments ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mon épouse est toujours très bien équipée dans ce domaine-là, dit-il en se levant. Merci pour cette bonne soirée.

\- Merci à vous et à demain matin, j’espère. Transmettez mes vœux de prompt rétablissement à Brigitte.

En deux pas il traverse la pièce et monte dans sa chambre, je reste immobile, pensif, devant le feu.

**oOo**

Il est six heures et je descends dans la salle à manger où Béatrice, l’intendante, commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je remarque qu’elle a sorti sa plus belle nappe et un assortiment impressionnant de pains, pancakes et cakes et confitures diverses, dont sa fameuse confiture aux canneberges. Je pique un petit pain chaud et me verse un grand mug de café avant de rejoindre Franck qui vient de vérifier le matériel.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Yep. Les chevaux sont dehors, ils nous attendent. Il fait froid ce matin, il y a même un risque de neige selon la météo mais je n’y crois pas.

\- En fin octobre ? C’est un peu tôt.

\- De toute façon on est équipés, t’inquiète pas. J’espère juste qu’ils ont des vêtements chauds. Les Français se baladent souvent avec des sneakers en cette saison.

Je fais une petite grimace, imaginant nos hôtes en tenue inadaptée, comme trop souvent. Heureusement j’ai des parkas, des bonnets et des écharpes à disposition, tout est prêt dans l’entrée. Je commence à tout revérifier avec Franck, tout parait OK. Sauf qu’il est 6 heures trente et nos hôtes ne sont pas là. Franck s’assoit à table, grignotant un pancake d’un air absent en feuilletant un journal, j’hésite à monter les réveiller. Il est ministre quand même, je ne veux pas créer un scandale diplomatique. Peut-être a-t-il une urgence à gérer, peut-être son épouse est-elle malade. Je monte les marches et me rapproche de leur porte. Je n’entends que des bruits de voix étouffés, au moins ils sont réveillés. Au moment où je m’apprête à frapper la porte s’ouvre sur lui, en pull et jean bleu assorti à ses yeux, l’air sombre.

\- Bonjour, tout va bien ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? dis-je avec une joie forcée.

\- Pas trop, non. Brigitte a pris froid, elle est fiévreuse. Elle restera ici.

\- On peut annuler, si vous préférez.

\- Non, non, fait-il en refermant la porte. Elle a pris du paracétamol, elle va se rendormir. On peut y aller, si vous êtes d’accord.

\- Je… oui, OK. Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Absolument, dit-il fermement. Je vous suis ?

Je le précède dans l’escalier jusqu’à la salle à manger, il siffle doucement en voyant la table :

\- C’est un repas de fête, dites-moi.

\- Non, non, il faut prendre des forces avant de sortir, il fait très froid ce matin.

Béatrice pose devant lui une assiette bien garnie d’œufs, bacon et toasts, il semble perplexe. Je m’installe en face, me servant en jus de fruits et granola, il fait de même. Nous déjeunons presque en silence malgré mes tentatives pour lancer la conversation, il parait préoccupé. Je me demande si c’est lié à son épouse ou son métier, mais je n’insiste pas et à 8 heures nous sommes à cheval, bien harnachés et équipés, sous l’œil noir de ses officiers de sécurité, priés de ne pas venir.   

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait m’arriver, leur lance-t-il durement, vous avez vérifié chaque arbre ou presque, la propriété est fermée, j’ai besoin de calme. De sérénité. Je mets mon portable sur vibreur et je ne le regarderai qu’en cas d’urgence », ajoute-t-il en me faisant un petit clin d’œil. Il monte avec une certaine souplesse sur le cheval et me sourit, m’indiquant qu’il est prêt. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Franck et Béatrice, leur  indiquant de bien prendre soin de son épouse, nous voilà partis, côte à côte. Peu à peu il se détend et ses épaules se relâchent, il se laisse porter souplement par sa monture, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il monte à cheval. Le froid est piquant ce matin, une odeur de feuilles mortes m’emplit le nez et les poumons, une légère buée s’échappe de nos bouches alors que nous cheminons sur le sentier qui s’éloigne de la maison. 

Nous chevauchons côte à côte, muets, parfois je lui donne des indications sur la végétation, il acquiesce sans mot dire, je me demande à quoi il pense. J’aime ces randonnées avec mes hôtes, si semblables et si différentes à chaque fois. Selon le nombre de personnes, leur caractère et leur proximité ça peut être une joyeuse troupe qui s’interpelle ou un cheminement quasi mystique, en lien avec la nature. De toute façon il y a toujours un moment où les voix se taisent et où les personnes sont prises par la beauté et le côté sauvage des paysages. Parfois il me semble entendre un vieux chant indien émaner des branches que nous frôlons, les arbres nous observent comme nous les observons, avec respect.

Au bout de deux heures nous parvenons à un lac, où nous nous arrêtons quelques instants.  

\- Vous voulez un café ? lui dis-je en sautant de cheval pour attraper la thermos.

\- Pardon ? dit-il comme si je venais de le réveiller.

\- Une petite tasse de café ? Vous avez l’air de dormir debout. Assis à cheval, plutôt.

Il sourit, puis descend à son tour de sa monture, un peu maladroitement.

\- Non, je ne dors pas, je réfléchissais. C’est tellement beau, comme décor, ça me laisse rêveur. Ca me rappelle les réflexions de Kant et Hegel sur la nature.

\- Vraiment ? dis-je en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

\- Oui. Hegel disait que la nature et l’esprit constituent la réalité de l’idée, l’une comme présence extérieure, l’autre comme savoir de soi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’y avais plus pensé…

\- Hum, je vois, oui. J’ai jamais été très fort en philosophie, dis-je avec une petite grimace. Je connais un peu plus les légendes indiennes d’ici, ils avaient tous le plus grand respect pour la nature, les arbres, les bisons, les animaux, le soleil et la pluie. Ils se soumettaient à la volonté supérieure de l'environnement, de la vie, et se devaient de protéger et respecter la nature. Pour eux c’était une mère nourricière, généreuse, qui leur donnait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et qui ne devait pas souffrir à cause de l'homme, car sinon elle se vengerait. On en est pas très loin maintenant, de la vengeance, quand on voit l’état de la Terre… Bref.

Il acquiesce et se rapproche du bord du lac, les yeux au loin. Je sais par expérience que les Français adorent les lacs, du moins les premiers qu’ils croisent, avant de s’apercevoir qu’il y en a des dizaines, très semblables.

\- C’est incroyable toutes ces couleurs d’arbres, ce mélange de vert, jaune, marron, rouge même, reprend-il rêveusement. Je sais que c’est un cliché et pourtant c’est vrai que c’est magnifique, grandiose, même. Plus grand que dans nos forêts françaises, ça doit une question de dimension des arbres. On se sent tout petit au milieu de tout ça, ça fait relativiser. Mais vous devez entendre ça à chaque fois, hein ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en me souriant avec chaleur, pour la première fois.

\- Un peu, oui. Mais c’est pas grave. C’est un grand bonheur pour moi de faire découvrir ces merveilles à mes hôtes, leur plaisir devient le mien, je me sens utile. Et en lien avec la nature, ma nature, ma propriété, même si je sais que rien de tout ça ne m’appartient vraiment, au fond. J’aime être l’initiateur, celui qui fait prendre conscience de la beauté et la fragilité de tout ça.

\- Un initiateur, hein ? reprend-il avec un petit sourire et mon cœur accélère, sans raison. C’est un beau rôle.

Nous échangeons un long regard, je remarque qu’il y a un peu de vert dans son regard, comme une réflexion du lac. Il me semble le voir frissonner, d’un même geste nous portons notre tasse à nos lèvres, avant de nous tourner à nouveau vers le lac survolé par des urubus à tête rouge, frôlant presque l’eau. Un soleil timide perce à travers les nuages blancs, réchauffant brièvement nos visages. A un moment il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, ouvrant la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais reste muet, comme s’il avait oublié instantanément ce qu’il voulait dire, ou renoncé. Une légère buée s’échappe de ses lèvres, je lui souris. Je le connais à peine mais il me semble qu’on pourrait être amis, dans une autre vie.

Après un petit moment on remonte sur nos montures pour reprendre la randonnée le long du lac, côte à côte. Un vrai calme et une complicité tacite se sont installés entre nous, pas besoin de parler, on admire les mêmes paysages, nos cœurs battent au même rythme. Parfois il ralentit et reste immobile un long moment, à fixer les eaux ou le ciel, j’imagine mille pensées qui traversent son esprit, entre Hegel et les vieux indiens algonquins, une communion rare et inédite.

Vers midi, avant de quitter le lac nous nous arrêtons pour déjeuner, profitant de beaux rochers surplombant l’eau. Nous déballons notre repas tiré du sac, un pain de viande accompagné d’une salade maison de Béatrice, un sandwich au smocked meat et une bonne part de tarte aux noix de pécan.

\- Mais c’est un repas pour quatre ! s’exclame mon hôte en découvrant les plats que j’étale sur une nappe de fortune.

\- Pas du tout, dis-je en ouvrant une bière que je lui tends. On est pas encore arrivés à la cabane à sucre, faut prendre des forces.

\- Vous avez déjà dit ça ce matin, fait-il avec une petite grimace. C’est bien tentant mais point de vue calories c’est autre chose… heureusement que Brigitte n’est pas là.

\- Elle n’aime pas manger ?          

\- Disons qu’elle fait très attention et elle me surveille, j’aime bien les cochonneries… enfin, les plats pas très légers, quoi.

\- Eh bien, profites-en, justement, je lui lance avec un clin d’œil en lui tendant un sandwich bien dodu. Euh… pardon, profitez-en.  Nous autres on a l’habitude de tutoyer, faut que je fasse attention.

\- Ce serait pas si grave…

\- Ben si, vous êtes ministre, quand même. Je veux pas perdre ma licence et me retrouver au trou pour injure ou je ne sais quoi.

Il rigole et secoue la tête, mangeant de bel appétit, buvant au goulot, le regard fixé sur les abords du lac, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir aussi détendu, dis-je alors qu’on va attaquer la tarte aux noix de pécan.

\- Ah bon ? J’avais l’air stressé ?

\- Hier, oui.

\- Et à quoi vous voyez ça ? demande-t-il en me fixant avec intérêt.

\- La tension dans vos épaules, et votre mâchoire. Votre respiration.

\- Vous m’observez attentivement, dites donc, fait-il en cillant.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous gêner. J’ai suivi quelques cours de kiné et je suis très sensible au langage du corps, qui ne ment pas. J’aime bien observer les gens.

\- Vous en voyez tant que ça, dans votre paradis perdu ? demande-t-il, amusé.

\- Eh oui, quand même. Et ils repartent tous en meilleure forme qu’ils ne sont arrivés, croyez-moi.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous leur faites quoi ?

Je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas dire une bêtise, il lève un sourcil interrogateur et je souffle enfin « Si vous saviez… » d’un air complice, qui le fait sourire.

\- Moi je ne fais rien, en fait, je reprends. C’est la nature qui les réconforte, les répare.

\- Alors c’est exactement ce qu’il me faut, soupire-t-il en reportant son regard sur l’eau.

\- C’est si dur que ça ?

\- Oui, acquiesce-t-il sans me regarder. C’est très dur. Surtout quand on est jeune, pas de ce milieu là et qu’on veut changer les choses. Les gens résistent énormément au changement, vous savez. Enfin, vous devez savoir puisque vous êtes issu de ce milieu-là, vous aussi.

\- Oui, c’est vrai… C’est justement pour ça que je n’ai pas voulu suivre les traces de mon père. Pas envie de me battre. Pas comme ça. Là je me bats pour mon entreprise, pour la nature, ça me suffit.

\- C’est un beau combat, souffle-t-il dans un sourire, et mon cœur accélère à nouveau.

Pourquoi ai-je l’impression qu’il me comprend si bien ? Ce doit être un bon politique, il sait être à l’écoute et se montrer attentif, même si peut-être il n’en pense pas un mot. Même si sa tête est ailleurs, sûrement.

Nous partageons encore une tasse de café, je remarque que les jointures de ses mains sont blanches, il doit être gelé. 

\- On est loin encore ? demande-t-il en soufflant sur ses doigts.

\- De la cabane à sucre ? Non, pas trop. Ça dépend par où on passe. J’adapte la randonnée au niveau des hôtes. On peut prendre un chemin plus court, si vous voulez. 

\- Plus court ? Non. Justement, j’aimerais pouvoir galoper un peu, mais là on est trop chargés, non ?

\- Vous voulez galoper ? C’est pas trop le principe  de la randonnée, mais pourquoi pas. On peut laisser le matériel là, on le reprendra plus tard. De toute façon ça ne risque rien. Mais vous… êtes suffisamment à l’aise, à cheval ?

\- Merci, fait-il avec humeur. J’en fais rarement mais je me débrouille.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je avec une petite grimace. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Et ce ne sont pas des purs sangs, non plus.

\- Pas de souci. J’ai envie de me vider la tête avec la vitesse, on y va ? dit-il en se levant d’un coup.

Son énergie soudaine m’étonne mais je ne dis rien, il faut s’adapter à la demande du client, je le sais depuis longtemps. Nous rangeons et nettoyons notre camp de fortune, je vais vérifier les montures des chevaux en espérant que tout se passe bien, ils sont plus habitués aux randonnées familiales qu’aux champs de course, et le sentier est parfois un peu ardu.

\- Je passe devant, vous me suivez en faisant bien attention aux branches qui sont un peu basses, hein ?

\- Oui maman, fait-il d’un ton moqueur.

\- Je suis responsable de vous, je ne veux pas vous envoyer à l’hôpital. Ce serait mauvais pour mon business, dis-je en le regardant avec attention. 

Il secoue la tête, peu impressionné, et grimpe sur son cheval avec vivacité. Étrange, ce n’est plus tout à fait le même homme, le philosophe rêveur a fait place à un aventurier en recherche de frissons, l’œil clair et le menton affirmé.

Nous voilà partis à travers la forêt, je lance de petits coups d’œil par-dessus mon épaule, il tient bien le coup, le bougre, et un large sourire illumine son visage. Dans un passage un peu plus large il me dépasse, incitant son cheval à accélérer.

\- Hé ! Attendez-moi ! je lui lance un peu agacé.

J’ai confiance en Cannelle, sa monture, mais lui ne connait pas le chemin et il se dirige vers un endroit plus touffu où les racines et les branches basses sont nombreuses. J’accélère à mon tour, évitant d’un coup d’épaule les feuilles multicolores. Rien ne se prête vraiment au galop à cet endroit, plusieurs fois ma monture manque de trébucher, je maudis ce satané français qui ne m’écoute pas et n’en fait qu’à sa tête. A un moment j’entends le craquement sec d’une branche, je crains le pire. Comme je m’y attendais j’aperçois sa silhouette à terre, et pas de trace du cheval. Horreur.

Au moment où j’arrive il se redresse et me lance un regard un peu piteux :

\- J’aurais dû vous écouter.

\- Plutôt, oui. Vous auriez pu vous rompre les os. Ça va ?

Il se relève avec une grimace, la main sur le dos et les genoux pliés. Je descends de cheval, le dévisageant avec attention.   

\- Moyen. J’ai mal au dos.

\- Évidemment. Je vais demander à Franck qu’il vienne nous chercher, dis-je en sortant mon portable. Il appellera le médecin.

\- Non. Ça va aller. Je ne veux pas rentrer, pas maintenant. Je vais y aller à pied.

\- Vous rigolez ? Vous savez où on est ? Au mieux montez avec moi, mais on n’ira pas à pied.

\- Et le cheval ?

\- Il rentrera à l’écurie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il fait un pas et grimace, je le rejoins.

\- Vous avez mal où, exactement ? Vous permettez ?

En quelques gestes j’évalue son état, ça ne me parait pas si grave mais je ne dois pas oublier à qui j’ai affaire, sinon j’aurai des ennuis.

\- Écoutez, on va rentrer directement. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques avec vous, vu qui vous êtes…  

\- Et je suis qui ? demande-t-il d’un ton désabusé en fixant mes lèvres.

\- Un ministre français. Et je ne suis qu’un cowboy canadien lambda qui ne veut pas d’ennuis avec la patrouille, le consulat, le FBI ou qui sais-je encore. On rentre.  

\- Non, fait-il en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je ne veux pas retrouver ma vie, mon costume de ministre tout de suite. Je veux de l’évasion, encore. Encore un peu.

Son regard est si pur et déterminé que je frissonne, malgré moi. Je sais que je ne dois pas accepter mais sa main ne lâche pas mon bras, et je le comprends. Je comprends ce besoin de liberté, je sais que je peux y contribuer, un peu.

\- Je vous signerai une décharge de responsabilité, dit-il très sérieusement.

\- On en est pas là… Vous venez ? Si ça ne va pas, faudra me le dire, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, fait-il d’un ton lénifiant, un ton de politicien.

En quelques secondes il est derrière moi sur le cheval, les mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Je préfèrerais que vous vous teniez à moi, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. C’est plus sûr.

\- Ça va faire jaser…

\- Qui ça ? Les caribous, les ours, les oiseaux ? Il n’y a que vous et moi, ici.

L’esquisse d’un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il passe ses bras autour de moi docilement, en soupirant. Nous partons à une allure modérée, je sais que mon cheval est surpris du poids, je le rassure d’une caresse. J’essaie de ne rien m’imaginer alors que son corps est contre le mien, me diffusant une douce chaleur. Il est marié, c’est un homme politique, il ne peut rien se passer. Pourtant son odeur me trouble, ainsi que ses bras qui m’enlacent, et tous les endroits de son corps en contact avec le mien, malgré les vêtements. Ses bras et jambes sont fins, son anatomie un peu frêle mais vigoureuse, j’ai l’impression qu’il prend un certain plaisir à me coller, voire me troubler.

\- Ça va ? je lui demande alors qu’il me semble qu’il se crispe. Vous avez mal au dos ?

\- Un peu, oui, mais ça va aller.

\- Essayez de vous détendre, reposez-vous contre moi, il ne peut rien arriver…    

J’imagine son sourire à ces mots. Il ne peut rien arriver sauf une nouvelle chute, un paparazzi dans les bois ou un drone trop curieux. Presque rien, quoi. Petit à petit il me semble qu’il se détend, j’ai l’impression qu’il a posé sa tête contre mon dos et ses jambes sont moins serrées contre les miennes, nous avançons  bon train, cahin-caha, en une balade qui pourrait être une douce promenade si…

-  C’est vous qui vibrez ou moi ? me demande-t-il soudain.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a un portable qui vibre, je le sens contre ma cuisse.

Je soupire, lassé.

\- Ça doit être le vôtre, vous voulez qu’on s’arrête ? dis-je un peu agressivement. 

Le cheval stoppe, mon compagnon hésite.

\- Ça vous agace, hein ? souffle-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Si c’est une urgence internationale, allez-y… Mais faites bien attention de ne pas vous recasser la figure, cette fois.

Il ne répond pas, même en me dévissant le cou je ne croise pas ses yeux, à tous les coups je l’ai vexé. Mauvais pour mon entreprise, ça. Le client est roi.

\- Non, vous avez raison, ça ne doit pas être si important que ça, je verrai ça à la cabane à sucre. Continuons.

 _Si on a du réseau, me dis-je en moi-même_. Qui est plus que capricieux, selon la météo, mais je décide de ne pas en parler. Ca le stresserait encore davantage, inutile.

\- On est loin encore ? soupire-t-il plus tard en relevant la tête.

\- Vous êtes comme mes neveux, vous ! Non, plus très loin, rassurez-vous. Vous êtes impatient ?

\- Moi ? Oui. J’aime quand les choses vont vite.

\- J’ai vu ça, oui. Eh bien il faudra apprendre la patience, c’est aussi un des bienfaits de cette randonnée.

Il ne répond pas et une petite bouffée de son parfum chic vient jusqu’à moi, il a enlevé son bonnet.

\- Ne vous découvrez pas, hein, vous allez prendre froid.

\- Oui mais là j’ai trop chaud aux oreilles. Vous êtes une mère pour moi, décidément.

\- Je soigne mes clients, je veux qu’ils reviennent. Même si je sais que vous ne reviendrez pas chez moi…

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tout est trop lent ici, j’ai bien compris.

Je l’imagine en train de sourire, j’ai l’impression qu’il accentue sa prise autour de ma taille subtilement, je dois me tromper. Peu à peu le soleil décline entre les branches d’arbre, c’est bientôt le milieu de l’après-midi. J’hume avec plaisir l’odeur de l’automne, j’aime entendre les feuilles craquer sous le pas de mon cheval, tout est calme autour de nous.

Enfin nous arrivons à la cabane à sucre, il descend précautionneusement de cheval alors que je le tiens fermement par le bras. Il grimace un peu mais ne se plaint pas, sans doute par fierté.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop douloureux ?

\- J’ai été en meilleure forme, mais ça devrait aller.

\- J’ai des antidouleurs à l’intérieur, et du baume. Je vais m’occuper de vous.

Nouvelle grimace de sa part, alors je sors mon portable de ma poche :

\- J’appelle Franck ? On fait venir un médecin ?

\- Non. Ça ira. Je suis juste un peu ankylosé par la balade, mais si je marche ça va aller mieux, dit-il en clopinant.

Nous entrons dans la cabane préparée la vieille par Franck, qui a mis le paquet niveau décoration. La table a été agrémentée d’une belle nappe et de bougies, au mur trône des photos de la propriété, il a même sorti les assiettes et les verres de Noel, je retiens un sourire.

\- C’est… typique, dit mon hôte, impressionné.

\- C’est plouc, c’est ça ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout. C’est rustique, dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers le poêle que j’essaie d’allumer.

Au bout de quelques minutes une belle flamme s’élève, nous enlevons nos parkas, bonnets et écharpes, je passe mentalement en revue ce que j’ai laissé au bord du lac, en début d’après-midi. Rien de vital. Normalement le frigo est bien plein, on devrait s’en sortir. Je commence à faire chauffer de l’eau pour le café, il consulte ses messages sur son portable l’air ennuyé, je crains le pire.

\- Des soucis ?

\- Non, non. Rien qui ne puisse attendre, finalement. En plus je crois que je n’ai pas de réseau. Ce sont principalement des messages de ce matin.

\- Ça marche une fois sur deux, ici. Ça dépend des jours. On va dîner tôt et puis on rentrera par la route, ce sera beaucoup plus sûr et rapide, rassurez-vous.

Il lève un sourcil puis regarde autour de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé. Vous avez raison, pourquoi courir partout, tout le temps ? Alors, c’est quoi l’histoire de la cabane à sucre ?

\- Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, je pense ? La cabane est généralement construite en plein cœur de la forêt, dans le but de recueillir de l’eau d’érable au printemps et de la transformer en sirop, selon une méthode artisanale. En général on fait une grande fête au printemps pour déguster les produits d’érable, mais moi je propose ça toute l’année, pour les touristes. Asseyez-vous, on va prendre un bon café.

Il s’installe sur une chaise, je m’assois en face de lui, nous discutons  tranquillement des traditions alors que le bon feu nous réchauffe. Bientôt il n’est plus si pâle, je lui donne un anti inflammatoire avec un verre d’eau, j’oublie qu’il est ministre et moi « cowboy » comme ils disent, c’est un client comme un autre, un autre Français intéressé par nos coutumes.

\- Bon, c’est pas tout ça, dis-je alors que la nuit tombe, on va déguster le merveilleux repas préparé par Béatrice, mais il faut y aller mollo sinon on est gavé tout de suite.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Oh oui, dis-je en sortant du frigo tout ce qui a été préparé, nous  avons  de la soupe aux pois, du pain croûté, du jambon fumé à l’érable, des fèves au lard, du ragoût de boulettes, des oreilles de crisse, des pommes de terre pilées, du ketchup aux fruits et des marinades maison. Il faut que je fasse réchauffer certains plats, mais ce sera rapide.

\- Mais c’est pour 10 personnes ! C’est quoi des oreilles de crisse ? 

\- Des croustilles de lard salé… des chips comme vous dites, vous, les Français. C’est vrai qu’à la base c’était prévu pour trois personnes. Tiens, tu vas me goûter cette crème de whisky au sirop d’érable… euh, pardon, vous allez goûter ça.

Il parait perplexe, comme tous les Français qui poussent de hauts cris en voyant la table, mais je sais qu’il y fera honneur, comme les autres. Je lui sers une bonne rasade d’alcool, au bout d’une heure on rigole comme de vieux copains.

\- Bon, tu reprendras bien un peu de ragoût, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire vous reprendrez bien un peu de ragoût, M. Macron ?

\- Pas tout de suite, non, sinon je vais rouler par terre. C’est toujours comme ça, ce genre de soirée ?

\- En général c’est plus festif quand il y a une dizaine de personnes, et on met de la musique. Parfois on danse.

\- Ça doit être quelque chose, rigole-t-il. Vous pouvez mettre un peu de musique, si vous voulez, mais je ne danse pas. 

\- C’est bien dommage.

\- J’ai oublié ma robe de bal, murmure-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Nous éclatons de rire, je me lève pour mettre de la musique country, les Français adorent ça. Quelques verres de whisky plus tard nous rions comme des gamins, ses yeux pétillent, ses joues sont rouges. Au moment où je me lève pour aller chercher les douceurs sucrées je m’aperçois qu’il neige à gros flocons. La première neige de l’année, en fin octobre.  Je siffle document, il se lève et me rejoint à la fenêtre :

\- Impressionnant. Rarement vu autant de neige en si peu de temps.

\- Bienvenue au Canada.

\- On va être bloqués ici longtemps ?

\- Oh, pas plus de six mois, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, c’est bon, ou pourra rentrer ce soir si on part rapidement.

Il fait une petite moue, je lève les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment de partir tout de suite, et puis j’ai mal au dos.

Nous nous regardons quelques instants, je cille à nouveau, il soutient mon regard. Je cherche je ne sais quoi dans ses yeux bleu dur avant de me morigéner : j’ai trop bu, je me fais des illusions.

\- J’ai un vieux remède indien excellent pour les maux de dos, un onguent qui ne sent pas bon mais qui soulage bien, dis-je d’un ton léger. Vous voulez essayer ? Ou après le dessert ?

\- Je pense que je vais sauter l’étape dessert, pour l’instant, ou je vais rentrer chez vous en roulant sur moi-même.

\- OK, alors voyons voir pour ce remède. Venez à côté, il y a une petite chambre.

Un instant il hésite, immobile, je me demande de quoi il a peur.  

\- Je n’ai pas de diplôme de kiné mais je sais bien faire les massages, rassurez-vous. Et si ça ne va pas vous me direz stop, bien sûr.

\- Mais je n’ai pas peur, reprend-il avec un sourire. Je sais que je suis entre de bonnes mains. De toute façon au moindre problème mon cabinet vous fera un procès, ajoute-t-il en retirant son pull et sa chemise.

\- Je n’en doute pas.

Je file à la salle de bain pour me laver les mains et chercher la petite boîte d’onguent. Je suis bien rouge moi aussi dans le miroir, je prends quelques secondes pour respirer longuement et bien me sécher les mains, avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il est étendu sur le ventre, le dos nu, je déglutis. Je plonge mes doigts dans l’onguent froid et me frotte les mains pour les réchauffer.

\- Ça va peut-être être un peu froid au début… Détendez-vous bien. Vous êtes bien installé ?

\- Très bien. Je ne suis pas loin de m’endormir, souffle-t-il, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans l’oreiller.

 Je pose mes mains sur son dos, il frissonne et se crispe, je m’interromps :

\- Relaxez-vous, détendez vos muscles. Relâchez le ventre et soufflez profondément. Je sais que c’est pas facile de lâcher prise.

Il pousse un petit grognement puis soupire longuement, je laisse mes mains glisser sur son dos, d’abord doucement puis plus profondément. Parfois il se crispe à nouveau et pousse même un petit gémissement, je présume qu’il s’agit d’une contracture de l’épaule, peut-être même lointaine. J’insiste sur les points noués et il semble se détendre davantage, j’aperçois un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ?  Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Bien. De mieux en mieux. Je ne suis pas sûr de me relever de ce lit, après…

\- Pas de souci. Je vais vous mettre une couverture et vous pourrez piquer un petit somme, si vous voulez.

Il ne répond que par un grognement, je continue mes pressions et massages, lentement. Il a la peau douce, l’odeur de son corps se mêle à celle de l’onguent, je soupire moi aussi, ému. A côté la musique a changé, les accords du morceau « Everything » de Lifehouse viennent jusqu’à nous, je ne peux m’empêcher d’écouter les paroles, troublantes. Mon esprit vagabonde malgré moi, je ne suis pas indifférent à ces instants intimes, partagés. Alors que mes mains continuent leurs mouvements lents et profonds, nos respirations s’harmonisent, j’entends des coups sourds dans ma poitrine.    

_And how can I stand here by you_

_And not be moved by you?_

A la fin du morceau je retire mes mains dans un effort  sur moi-même alors que je n’ai qu’une envie, poursuivre mes caresses vers le bas de son dos, et davantage. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, je ne dois pas montrer mon émoi, ce n’est pas professionnel.

\- Je…, dis-je d’une voix rauque, j’espère que ça vous convient, M. Macron.

\- Appelle-moi Emmanuel, me souffle-t-il en se retournant et en me dévisageant, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

Je suis encore penché vers lui, comme dans un rêve au ralenti il passe sa main derrière ma nuque et m’attire vers lui, nos lèvres se frôlent, je gémis. Je sais que c’est impossible, interdit et pourtant je ne dis rien, me laissant embrasser avant de répondre plus fougueusement, yeux fermés. Je dois rêver, je vais me réveiller. Lentement nos lèvres se séparent et je croise son regard, pur et ardent à la fois, déterminé. Sa main est bien ancrée à mon cou, me forçant à me pencher en avant, une main ferme et chaude. Je ne sais pas jusqu’où il veut aller mais je sais que s’il continue je ne pourrai pas m’arrêter. J’ai violemment envie de lui, de sa bouche, de son corps, de tout.

 _Everything._     

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Emmanuel, dis-je dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un initiateur, me chuchote-t-il à l’oreille, provoquant des milliers de frissons. Tes caresses me font du bien, j’en veux encore. Plus. Tout ce qui se passe dans la cabane à sucre reste dans la cabane à sucre, n’est-ce pas ?      

\- Je… bien sûr, je murmure alors qu’il m’attire à lui fermement, jusqu’à ce que je sois presque couché sur lui, sur ce lit.

Tout en me mordillant le menton et le cou il glisse ses mains sous mon pull, me faisant gémir. Je suis enivré par le mélange d’odeurs, onguent et son eau de toilette aux agrumes, je frôle son buste de mes lèvres, il se cambre. En quelques minutes mon pull est au sol, nos peaux nues se frôlent, cherchant plus de contact  et quand il glisse sa main dans mon caleçon je me mords violemment les lèvres, irradié par une vague de désir. Sans plus réfléchir nous nous débarrassons de nos derniers vêtements et nous étendons l’un contre l’autre, il me serre dans ses bras très fortement, presqu’avec désespoir.          

\- Je suis là, Emmanuel, dis-je en le dévisageant intensément. Je suis à toi.

Il reprend mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, nous frottant l’un à l’autre comme des adolescents maladroits, fougueusement. Puis d’un coup de rein il me fait basculer sous lui et commence à faire courir ses lèvres et ses dents sur mon corps, avec délice et lenteur. Sa langue frôle ma verge délicatement, je retiens des gémissements de plaisir.

\- Arrête ou je vais jouir… arrête…

Mais il n’arrête pas et je sens que je perds la tête, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, subissant les assauts délicieux de sa bouche. Soudain il s’interrompt et me fixe :

\- Montre-moi. Apprends-moi. Maintenant.

\- Quoi ? dis-je un peu perdu.

\- Tout.

Son regard et sa bouche entrouverte me rendent fou, je descends à mon tour vers son bas ventre pour lui obéir et le préparer, avec tendresse et délicatesse. Je guette chacune de ses réactions pour ne pas lui faire de mal, chaque frisson, chaque soupir. Sa peau est douce, tiède, fine, troublante. Quand enfin je suis en lui je pousse un long gémissement, enserré dans ses chairs tendres, attentif à ses réactions, fou de désir. Il s’abandonne à moi, mes désirs et mes pulsions, soupirant ou gémissant doucement, parfois plus fort. Il s’agrippe fermement à mon bras et son regard éperdu me désarme, me bouleverse. Le rythme de nos hanches s’harmonise, se calme puis accélère,  il murmure mon prénom puis me supplie de continuer, d’accélérer, en long mantra. Une vague irrépressible finit par m’emporter quand il se cambre, les ongles plantés dans mon bras jusqu’au sang. Je retombe contre lui, essoufflé, nous restons longtemps l’un contre l’autre, muets et nus. Je retiens mon souffle pour ne pas briser l’instant, par la fenêtre je vois tomber des flocons, en un spectacle silencieux.

\- Comment tu as su, Emmanuel ?

\- Je ne savais pas, murmure-t-il en souriant.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop comment on en est arrivés là, dis-je quand je réalise qu’on nous attend à la propriété et que je n’ai pas donné de nouvelles.

 - Les oreilles de crisse, l’alcool, l’onguent indien, souffle-t-il en soupirant contre moi. On ne peut pas toujours tout maitriser, faut croire. Ou alors c’est un envoûtement indien.

\- Je ne veux pas casser le sortilège, Emmanuel, mais il faut qu’on reparte avant d’être tout à fait bloqués par la neige. Je vais appeler Franck pour le prévenir, qu’il ne s’inquiète pas.

\- Impossible que je reparte, murmure-t-il en me regardant longuement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as mal au dos ?

Il sourit puis passe lentement la main sur mon visage :

\- On va dire que oui. On va dire que j’ai encore besoin de soins attentifs, ceux que toi seul sais prodiguer. Pour que je reparte moi aussi en bien meilleure forme que je ne suis arrivé. 

\- Emmanuel, je…

\- Chut, Justin. Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu m’as convaincu, parfois il faut prendre son temps, se laisser vivre. Dès demain je reprendrai ma vie de fou mais là je veux rester avec toi, cette nuit.

\- Quoi ? Toute la nuit ?

\- Tu n’es pas libre ? demande-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre, ennuyé.

\- Si, mais…

\- Alors c’est entendu. Contacte Franck pour lui dire que je suis légèrement souffrant et que je préfère passer la nuit ici. Et moi je vais contacter mes officiers de sécurité et Brigitte. 

\- Tu es sûr ? dis-je, inquiet.

\- Parfaitement sûr. Rassure-toi, cette aventure n’aura pas de conséquence. Ce sera juste une parenthèse dans notre vie, un secret entre toi et moi.

Mon cœur bat à coups sourds, je n’arrive pas à croire que ça peut être si simple, pour lui. J’hésite, il me sourit sereinement, tranquille, je décide de lui faire confiance même si ça ne correspond pas à ma vision des relations. Nous nous enroulons dans un drap et passons quelques coups de fil, ça me fait bizarre de mentir, je n’y suis pas habitué. Ma vie était simple, avant lui.

Dehors la neige s’accumule en un manteau épais, je me console en me disant que ce n’est pas un mensonge, ça aurait été compliqué de rentrer ce soir, à cheval ou en voiture. J’aperçois le reflet de sa  silhouette fine dans la vitre, je n’ose pas réaliser que j’ai couché avec un ministre français, sur un coup de tête. Il est presque émouvant avec ses cheveux en bataille, lui qui était si strict à son arrivée, avant-hier. On raccroche et on se regarde, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.

\- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

\- Encore ?

\- On n’a pas pris de dessert. Et le sucre d’érable, dans une cabane comme celle-ci, c’est crucial. Attends, je sors la tarte au sucre.

Je pose la tarte sur la table, au milieu des autres mets préparés par Béatrice, il s’assoit, rêveur. 

\- Effectivement, il faut aimer le sucre. Faut aimer que ça colle aux doigts…

Je souris, il me fait un clin d’œil.

\- Sers-toi, je te fais un café pas fort. Un déca.

Nous goutons la tarte en silence, chacun assis d’un côté de la table, je frissonne.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air bien, Justin.

\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude des relations rapides et équivoques, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. Je me demande ce qui se passera demain.

\- C’est vrai que c’est rapide mais il n’y a pas d’équivoque, pas de mensonge, pas de promesse. Juste une nuit ensemble. Un instant d’éternité.

J’acquiesce, troublé, son regard intense me transperce, faisant repartir mon cœur. Il se lève en silence et retourne s’allonger sur le lit, nu, offert. Un mince filet de sucre coule sur son menton, je me lève pour le rejoindre et me couche sur lui, léchant furtivement le glucose au bas de ses lèvres. 

\- Tu n’as pas terminé mon initiation, souffle-t-il en fixant mes lèvres. On a toute la nuit, Justin. Cette fois, c’est moi qui vais te chevaucher, pour parfaire la leçon.

\- Et ton dos demain matin ?

\- Demain n’existe pas…

 

oOo

 

Les voitures officielles attendent devant la propriété, en long cortège noir sur fond de neige immaculée, je repousse mon café, l’appétit coupé. Nous sommes rentrés tôt ce matin, lui et moi, après une nuit passionnée à s’aimer, sans presque dormir. Tout ce qu’il m’a donné et tout ce que je lui ai pris flotte autour de moi comme un songe, un rêve brumeux. Tant d’amour et de confidences en si peu de temps. Il a bouleversé ma vie, ma tranquillité, mon karma. A accéléré ma destinée alors que j’ai essayé de ralentir un peu la sienne, en un instant volé. Déjà envolé.

Je grimace en me redressant sur ma chaise, j’ai à peu près mal partout, surtout au cœur quand je pense qu’il va repartir. Ses officiers de sécurité portent les valises dans l’entrée, je lève les yeux, il est en haut de l’escalier avec son épouse, toute pimpante. Lui est un peu pâle, les yeux fiévreux. Je connais cette fièvre, nous l’avons partagée jusqu’à faire gémir nos corps, longuement.

Ils descendent d’un même pas, il ne me quitte pas du regard. Le sourire qu’il affiche est fragile, je lis une tension particulière dans ses yeux brillants, je sais qu’il a mal partout, lui aussi. Peut-être aussi au cœur, même s’il n’en dira rien.

Il repart vers sa destinée brillante, je reste dans ma propriété avec mes chevaux et mes souvenirs.

Je les raccompagne à la voiture, Brigitte m’embrasse furtivement et monte à l'arrière, bien emmitouflée dans sa combinaison blanche. Il s’arrête quelques instants face à moi, hésitant.

\- Merci pour ces instants précieux, murmure-t-il en me serrant longuement la main.

 - Merci pour la confiance. Tenez, prenez ça, dis-je en sortant un petit pot de ma poche. C’est de l’onguent indien. C’est bon pour tout…

Il sourit, de ce sourire irrésistible qui est le sien, qui fait briller ses yeux et vous désarme, et mon cœur repart. Il se penche et me prend brièvement dans ses bras, murmurant un « Merci, Justin. Merci pour tout. Et le reste… » à mon oreille, subrepticement. 

Avant qu’il ne lâche ma main je fixe ses lèvres, rêvant de l'embrasser, et murmure dans un souffle :

\- Appelle-moi, Emmanuel.

        

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> De l'importance de la ponctuation... (clin d’œil à Teli). 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !!


End file.
